


Whispers

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Batkids Age Reversal, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Emotional Manipulation, Jason tiene 17, M/M, Role Reversal, Tim tiene 19, ¿Cuenta eso como under?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Después de la desaparición de Bruce y el ascenso de Damian como Batman, finalmente el corazón de Jason se ha roto: Ha sido reemplazado por Dick Grayson. Pero Red Robin está aquí, para él, con su cálido cuerpo y su venenosa voz.TimJay. Drabble. Bottom Jason Todd Week.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039329) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Hey! ¡Mejor tarde que nunca!
> 
> Quería participar en la Bottom Jason Week como un reto para mí misma, porque no es el tipo de contenido que suelo escribir, a pesar de los años que llevo en esto. Así que, espero que esto al menos encaje con los otros hermosos trabajos de los otros participantes, ¡Son geniales!
> 
> Gracias a mi beta @Noctomata, que siempre me ayuda <3
> 
> Día 2: Reversal Robins
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a DC Comics.

Era el segundo piso de uno de los tantos edificios abandonados en los Narrows. Tim los conocía bien después de tantos año en el negocio familiar. Jason los conocía de primera mano.

Era en este lugar que Red Robin había adaptado su propia versión de una guarida, a espaldas de Bruce, a espaldas de Damián. Incluso de Alfred. Sólo Robin la conocía.

O, bueno, ex-Robin. 

Tim introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de Jason, y este se removió encima de su escritorio. Observarlo ahí, entre las luces de las pantallas era un deleite.

Jason siempre fue atlético, y conforme pasaron los años, cada línea en su cuerpo se iba moldeando a sus músculos, en su pecho, en sus piernas. Ese ligero color tostado, mucho menor que el de Damián, pero lo suficiente para contrastar con la piel pálida de Tim. Y esos ojos azules, inteligentes y salvajes que lo observaban insistentemente desde hace mucho, o tal vez desde hace muy poco…

– Ah, carajo… – Jason mordió su labio inferior mientas un tercer dígito se abría espacio en su cuerpo. 

– Lenguaje… – Le recordó en un susurro, besando su pecho y subiendo poco a poco a su cuello. 

Nunca prestó demasiada atención a su reemplazo por muchos años. Tim se entendía mejor con Bruce y a veces con Damián, aunque discutieran. No tenía nada en contra del muchacho, en lo absoluto, pero sólo no existía un interés real. No hasta un par de meses del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Todd. 

¿Quién había iniciado? ¿Había sido Jason con ligeros argumentos para llamar su atención? ¿Había sido Tim quien finalmente parecía tomarlo bajo su ala y entrenar un poco más a Robin? Quién sabe… Pero terminaron besándose en la habitación de Jason después de algunas semanas.

Todd gruñó, irracionalmente desesperado, levantándose lo suficiente para tomar a Tim por el cuello de su traje rojo y jalarlo hasta tener su rostro cerca. – Hazlo ya. – Pidió con un tono que ambos sabían era mucho más que deseo. 

Red Robin no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, pero quiso complacerlo, y sólo por eso lo cargó por la cintura y se dejó caer en la silla con Jason en su regazo. Pronto este cerró los ojos en un suave suspiro mientras sentía la erección del mayor palpitando dentro de él.

– ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado hoy…? – Besó su clavícula, dejándolo moverse por su cuenta. 

– No lo estoy.

Eso era una mentira y Tim lo castigó mordiendo uno de los botones de su prominente pecho. Jason gimió deteniendo las estocadas por sólo unos segundos.

– ¿Es acaso… por las recientes decisiones de Batman? – 

No había terminado del todo la oración cuando Jason lo tomó por la nuca, con el ceño fruncido, como si le exigiera callarse. Pareció intentarlo al besarlo apasionadamente de inmediato y continuar recibiendo una y otra vez su miembro. 

Pero él no quería guardar silencio.

– No pensé que Damián fuera a cambiar de Robin tan pronto… – Y sí, sabía que era una fibra sensible para Todd.

Tim no duró demasiado tiempo como Robin. Bruce pronto consideró que era apto para tener otra identidad y lo puso a trabajar junto a su primogénito. No lo resintió demasiado como pensó que lo haría. El nuevo chico en la familia era energético y tenía muchos deseos de aprender sobre su alrededor. Con Damián hizo una buena dupla por los últimos cinco años, y la relación se mantuvo estable… al menos hasta que Bruce tomó una drástica decisión. 

No les dio un por qué, ni siquiera a Damián, pero anunció que viajaría. No dijo a dónde, no dijo el por qué, tampoco por cuánto tiempo, pero sí les advirtió que sería demasiado. Por eso, le entregó el manto a su hijo, que siempre esperó recibirlo. Era un hecho que Tim había aceptado años atrás. Jason lo resintió, pero no protestó ante la decisión.

No hasta que, respetando la tradición, el corazón de Batman se ablandó por un huérfano. 

Richard Grayson. Dick.

Tal como llegó a la casa, se había ganado el cariño y la atención de Damián de inmediato. Tim fue testigo de las miradas que Jason tiraba cada vez que presentía el final de todo esto.

Fue reemplazado. Pero él no quería tomarlo tan bien.

– Ngh… Cállate. – Exigió con un gruñido, que a Tim le sabía como a una súplica.

– Ni siquiera te dio más razones fuera de que Richard lo necesita más… – Con las manos en sus caderas, esta vez él tomó el mando. Movió el cuerpo del otro, lo suficientemente profundo para que no pudiera protestar y siguiera escuchándolo. – No es lo que Bruce haría…

Siempre tuvo una relación personal pesada con Damián. Tenía el ego inflado por su sangre Al Ghul y Wayne, pero en cuanto al trabajo, siempre lograron cumplir cada misión con éxito. 

Pero ahora que era Batman, parecía que todo se descontrolaba. A ojos de Tim, al menos. Damián hacia alianzas con personas desagradables, personas peligrosas para la ciudad. No importaba cuántos antecedentes le mostrara Red Robin, seguía eligiendo poner parte de su confianza en esos sujetos.

– No consideró tus sentimientos, no considera a nadie… – mordió su cuello y Jason apretó sus hombros en respuesta, apegando su cuerpo.

Damián se perdía en paranoias, como Bruce en sus peores años. Justificaba sus dudosas decisiones con que su propósito era aún más grande de lo que Tim o su padre pudieron imaginar alguna vez. Y la relación con la policía, como consecuencia, iba de mal en peor. Sus fuentes dentro de la comisaría no paraban de recordarle que cada día presionaban a Gordon a reconsiderar su relación con el vigilante. 

– Sólo esperó a que Bruce se fuera para reemplazarte… – 

Ya hacía un tiempo que Tim comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que debía detener esto. Si dejaba que el mayor siguiera por ese camino, todo el trabajo de Bruce… No… Todo el trabajo de los Wayne se vendría abajo. 

Pero no podía, ni quería hacerlo solo. Amaba a Jason, no sólo lo deseaba de esta manera, en las noches que robaba a Robin para besar cada centímetro de su piel. Amaba profundamente su pasión por la poesía, su brutalidad al pelear, la llama que vivía dentro de él. Cálido fuego que calentaba la vida solitaria y silenciosa de Timothy.

Su amor era joven, apenas tenía unos meses.  
Diecisiete y diecinueve eran edades donde cualquiera diría que no conocían realmente lo que era el amor. Pero cada vez que besaba a Jason, esa trivialidad dejaba de calarle y sólo deseaba tenerlo para él… Para él, y sólo para él…

Escoger a Richard hizo que Damián terminará por cavar su propia tumba. 

Tim se puso de pie, saliendo por un momento del interior de Jason, para pedirle a base de gestos que se inclinara y recargara en el escritorio. Su espalda era tan perfecta como cada parte de él, y de esta manera era mucho más sencillo aumentar el ritmo, así como poder susurrarle al oído.

– Bruce nunca te haría eso… Yo nunca te haría eso… 

Envenenar sus pensamientos con susurros de amor.

Jason gimió confuso de las sensaciones que experimentaba. Por un lado, sentía la furia y la tristeza invadirlo ante esa traición. Por otro lado, el placer mientras Tim tocaba su próstata ante cada roce inundaba cada rincón de su ser.

– Tenemos que… Ah… Detenerlo… – Mientras el placer aumentaba, se hacía cada vez más difícil entrar. El cuerpo de Jason se contraía y la sensación era divina.

El chico trató de rasgar la madera sin éxito. No parecía responder, pero tenía toda su atención.

Tim besó su nunca amorosamente, aún si sus dedos se marcaban en la piel del otro. – Podemos encontrar a Bruce… Mostrarle todo lo que está haciendo en Gotham… Todo los que nos hace a nosotros… – 

Lo vio tratar de levantarse del escritorio, con pocas fuerzas. Se detuvo una vez más para girar su cuerpo, recostarlo en el mueble y poder observar sus ojos. Oh… Ya no sólo había ira en esos ojos, había tristeza y decepción, y seguía sin ser dirigida a él.

Tim bajó el ritmo, pero hizo que cada movimiento entrara más profundo en Jason. Aprovechó la posición para acariciar su miembro y coordinarlo con su placer. Podía notar en el cómo trataba de rasgar su capa al aferrarse a él que estaba cerca del final. Tim también.

– Él pondrá todo en orden… – susurraba casi sobre sus labios. – El nunca nos abandonará… –

Jason apretó los dientes, tratando de resistir, pero le fue inevitable soltar un agudo gemido mientras el orgasmo invadía su interior y manchaba los vientres de ambos en el exterior.  
No tomó más que un par de segundos más, ante la manera en que sus paredes apretaban a Red Robin, que este también terminara y lo llenara por completo.

Tim recuperó el aliento besando la mejilla húmeda del antiguo Robin, sin querer separarse demasiado de él. De su calor, de su pasión de su amor…

Cuando volvió a observar sus ojos, acarició sus labios y su mejilla con el pulgar, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de Jason.

– Yo nunca te abandonaré Jay… – 

Jason apretó los labios, sintiendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba… Alguien que nunca se fuera. Rodeó el cuello de Tim y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose al amor que esperaba nunca se fuera, no como todos los demás… 

Y este hizo lo mismo, sintiendo una maliciosa satisfacción dentro de él. 

Finalmente había robado por completo a Robin de Batman…

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que esto fuera porno sin trama pero estoy tan acostumbrada al angst y al fluff, que mi primer intento terminó en esto. PERO mi segundo intentó terminó mucho mejor, así que, estén al pendiente <3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!  
> Ivy~ 


End file.
